fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekrozoth
"All evil comes from him. Even the devil fears the Anti-God."-Grimesmith on Nekrozoth "Hell is just the beginning. wait until i send you to oblivion, the place far more terrible than Hel''l."-Nekrozoth Nekrozoth (formal name, Vilanus) Or simply Zoth is the main antagonist of the multiversal legends mythos and the leader, father, and creator of all evil. he is a malevolent god of evil and the brother of Az'naru, Sheron, and Lighron, and the spawn of Velnias. His goal is to either destroy, corrupt or conquer the multiverse and make it in his own image. he is the evilest villain the mythos and the archenemy to all light gods. the darkest and tyrannical Supreme- being of all the universes he either conquered or destroyed and the corrupter of the purest hearts. He is the most overpowered evil being in existence, rivalling his brother Az'Naru (who is also GOD HIMSELF) but not [[Daevas the ominous|Da'e'vas]]'. 'He was so evil that Satan himself fears him and works for him. if he ever had one true voice, then he would be voiced by Richard D. Wassermann History He was born before the beginning of time he and his brothers, Az'Naru, LIghron, Sheron, and Annukan Partum, were the only ones that are presented during the void and was the spawn of Velnias (a entity that he was a precursor to evil and chaos.). Az'naru used his power that caused the Big bang which gave birth to the multiverse. This didn't impress Vilanus, thinking he is more powerful than his brothers (despite being Az'naru's equal). Az'naru and the rest of his brothers, helped to create life in the multiverse, Vilanus helped but he been "tinkering" his own worlds as well. he created a hellish dimension called Oblivion, and a second could the HECK REALM, and a third called Hell. His brothers knew what he was doing and thought that Az'naru should rule since he knew a lot about it and since he is nicer and a Bett leader. this angered Vilanus so he went to Az'naru and made a deal if he can rule the multiverse for 600 years then Az'naru can rule of 600 hundred years, rinse and repeat. Az'naru agreed on the deal, so Vilanus ruled but not for 600 years. he ruled for only 100 years and he already caused so many problems, he created Evil itself, brought forth chaos in many galaxies and destroyed many universes for entertainment or just to show an example of his authority and power. he was so evil that the daemons he created started to fear him and despises him (a little bit). He wages war on Az'naru so he can steal all of his powers so he can be more powerful than ever, but he failed and got banished to the HECK realm. but not for long. Returned Nekrozoth had broken out of his prison and grow even more mad with power and hate. He created an army of daemons, monsters and dark gods in a quest on snuffing out the light and hope. he destroyed, conquered and corrupted worlds. caused many mass genocide, enslaved others and destroyed their culture and raped women so he can make the "perfect child". He is still out there making trouble, he even resurrected Velnias into joining his army. if he ever came to earth, than either pray for mercy, surrender, or hoped that Az'Naru and his brothers will comes and save us. The bloodiest Quest of them all. Nekrozoth's goal is to find the most powerful relics called the Omega Stones so he can use it to forge the Supreme Weapon and wipe out all life in the multiverse (similar to Thanos trying to find the infinity stones and Darkseid trying to find the Anti Life Equation). After destroying all life and the multiverse, he will use it's power to kill Az'Naru and his brothers so they won't be able to stop him. he will also become Daevas's Equal and will black mail him by stealing his crystal heart. with all of the threats in the way, he will be able to recreate the multiverse into his image where evil always win and good always loses. Personality Nekrozoth is sly, Cunning, malicious, utterly cruel, and a ruthless being who created and embodies Pure evil. he holds a grudge against his brothers and always plots on how to defeat them. he views good as weak and thinks to be pure evil will make you strong by being brave enough to commit the most evil acts imaginable. He is Utterly brutal, villainous , and down right sinister. He enjoys child murder so much that he made it a game show. He is a serious villain unless he activate his maniac mode. it is stated that no being is evil nor stronger then Nekrozoth, that if who would be evil as Nekrozoth, than he would either kill you or worse, or become friends with him/her. He enjoys making people suffer, go mad, or turning them to monsters as he stated it as his hobby. He can be quite unpredictable and take failure as an excuse to kill his followers. Despite being pure evil, he is Infinitely intelligent. he was so intelligent that he surpasses every god of intelligence such as the Egyptian god Thoth, Athena, and even his brother Lighron, the god of science. Nekrozoth is also a skilled charismatic Liar too, he even lied to the devil himself who you promised to make him as great as God. He is very Charismatic and manipulative which gave him an endless army of devoted followers. he let his heralds (his children) do all the heavy work, but if things get right then he has to do it himself. If his plans go to ruin then he will go insane and starts killing everything to make him feel better, or think of another back up plans. the one person he fears is the chaotic neutral god Daevas, as he is far more powerful than he is so he tries his best to get on his good side. He is fully aware that Daevas hates him so he tries to make Daevas as lazy as possible. He utterly hates redemption, vowing to eradicate it from existence.he would even torture the redeemed and reward the pure evil. he is far beyond inhumane and is not afraid to commit the most heinous and atrocious acts. he is good friends with Nyarlathotep, Malroc Van Darkstein, Endgame the anti-maker, and beings as bad as he is. Like most of his brothers, he also possessed a very creative mind. it's Nekrozoth's mind that we were given evil, and it his mind that made all the chaos across every crives where discord lie. it is unknown how many times he pulled the Moral Event Horizon, but we know he is the most evil being in the multiverse. No being is more evil than him, nor powerful unless your Daevas or Az'Naru with the power part. Powers the rest of his powers is yet a mystery, but Like Az'Naru He has powers surpasses all other gods and cosmic entities, second only to Daevas. In his True form, he can obliterate universes with ease, can summon a horde of Gods, and tear a humongous scar the solar system. He can turn zen-oh the omniking into tiny little dirt like he was nothing and has unlimited access to all form of magic and science. he is Fully omnipotent, and has the ability to manipulate reality, time and space itself. He has the ability to wipe a pantheon from existence by just glaring at them. He is a very creative shape-shifter, being able to change his size and appearance and look like anything he wishes. While in his weaker form, he has godlike strength, can shoot laser out of his eyes that can pierce the moon, and can make rifts in time. Though to unlock this he needs t devour some souls first. He can summon demons and gods alike to assist him in battle and can still use some magic tricks. he has to take a mortal form so he can enter a universe or planet because his true form is bigger than a entire universe. He is a force to be reckoned with, and the ultimate source to all evil and chaos. It is rumored that he has the power to end the multiverse itself if he want's too. he control all things evil and can create all form of monsters, daemons and can created Gods to kill other gods. due to him being a prime/primordial god he is the most powerful type of deity (since Daevas is technically is beyond all things, even omnipotence and infinity itself since he's immune to all forms of logic.) It is said that no being is more powerful then him. The only one that can beat him and/or rival him is his brother Az'Naru, and Daevas the Ominous. Appearance He is a shape shifter and could take any form if he pleases. But he mostly take a form of a malevolent warlord in yellow armor, his head has long, sharp horns and a yellow head shaped like a skull with flames on top of his head which is often mistaken as a crown. The next form is when he looked like a shadow daemon, with glowing red or purple eyes. He has a goatee sometimes with his form. In his mortal form, he dressed as a politician or a serial killer. Sometimes he almost looks like Thanos or Darkseid. He could also take a devilish form or take the form of your fear (similar to It/Pennywise from IT) or the things you regret the most. Mostly he take a eldritch lovecraftian monster when he wants to strike fear to his enemies. the form he is known to take is a yellow devil, with black eye sockets and red pupils. He has big sharp horns, wears a knelt, has shoulder Armour sometimes, and is describe as tall as a skyscraper. Relationship Vilnias basically his father. the cunning being that created Nekrozoth after his's death it makes him the grandfather of all evil and chaos. he is also the enemy of Daevas the Ominous. Nekrozoth resurrectet him after he was set free, had made him a pawn. Velnias is basically an Anti-God to Daevas, while Nekrozoth is an Anti-God to Az'Naru. Zartath The son of Nekrozoth and his most loyal follower. He is the father of betrayal and terror, and fear. He was the secondary villain of Worlds Arena, with his father being the main antagonist. He is arrogant and Nekrozoth's favorite child. Sotan'Noth The destructive offspring, the god of disaster and destruction and the being we known him better as Typhon. He is the leader of the pantheon of Destruction and is Nekrozoth's second favorite. Az'Naru his sworn enemy and his brother. Nekrozoth will find a way get rid of all things good (but not to destroy it because you can't have evil with out good) and make sure he makes a multiverse where good always lose and evil always wins. He is very jealous of his brother and has a burning hate towards him. Representation Nekrozoth can often be mistaken to be a devil figure, since he was the mightiest god until he started a war with his brothers but fail and then fall from grace, and may think Daevas is a representation of God himself. to correct others if they think Nekrozoth is the devil of the Multiversal Legends Mythos, then you are wrong, Nekrozoth more of a Anti-God. Daevas is not God, he is higher than that since he is far stronger than omnipotence since he is immune to logic ( it's fiction so don't complain if your a christian). Az'Naru fits more as a Heavenly father Figure, while Nekrozoth is the Hellish Father and the creator of all daemons. He is superior to Satan and far more evil and powerful. while Az'Naru creates and brings good, Nekrozoth destroys and brings evil and destruction (a role for the Anti-God). Satan can be the source to all evil, but so can the Anti-God, heck the Anti-God CREATED EVIL. the Anti-God could be the one that corrupted Lucifer, Thus making the devil a pawn to the Anti-God. So that is what Nekrozoth is, an Anti-God. here is an information I got, its from this website. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/THEAntiGod#! Quotes ''"Finally.... Free from Eternity of torment... now is time for revenge!"- Nekrozoth upon being released from the HECK Realm. "Killing is my thing, you'll get used to dying after I'm done with you" -Nekrozoth to one of gods fighting him. "When I want to get things BLOODY, you have to get it RIGHT!!!!!"-Nekrozoth upon hearing a failed attack on planet Earth. "I really need to do something with those Idiots."-Nekrozoth. ''"soon the time is at hand. Once I find all of the Omega Stones, we will be free from the Fear of Daevas's wrath. all of creation will turn to ashes upon the death of the Light. Ichor (golden blood of the gods) will be spilled across thousands upon thousands of stars. wings of the angel kind shall be ripped apart from their BACKS. Screams of the innocents shall be heard through out the Multiverse with the blood of my brothers at their hands.... all things REDEEMING SHALL BE VANQUISHED AND BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF OBLIVION!!!! AND THE DEAD CORPSES OF THE GODS SHALL RISE AND SERVE ME AND ALL OF THE SURVIVORS OF MY COMING APOCALYPSE SHALL KNEEL TO THE GREAT NEKROZOTH AND SHALL DRINK THE DARK WATERS OF THE DARKNESS!!! ALL HAIL VELNIAS!!! ALL HAIL ME!!! DEATH TO THE CREATOR!!! HAIL TO THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!!!"- Nekrozoth most infamous speech. '' ''"Your universe dies along with the rest... if you surrender then I'll change my mind"-Nekrozoth '' Gallery Trivia * he is the most evil deity in the fandom fanon wiki and the most powerful evil being too, since he invented all evil and had crossed the moral event horizon several times. * he is based off of Thanos, Darkseid, Sargeras, Galactus (mainly the heralds), Anti-monitor, as well ad the Crimson King and the Scarlet King. he was also inspired by Dormammu, Trigon, and Melkor/Morgoth (mainly the part where he created discord and monsters, and being a Dark Lord). * it is possible for him to devour an entire universe, since he can absorb anything. * Lucifer stated that he is not a good father or husband since he only favored power, he bullies his children and even killing one of them to show that he won't take failure for an answer. * Daevas stated he doesn't like Nekrozoth because he is far to evil to even call him evil and would have stopped him if he weren't so lazy after the fight with Velnias. * Daevas compares him to Thanos and Darkseid. Daevas also mention if they ever fought each other than nekrozoth would win easily even if thanks and Darkseid combine fought him. * His true name is a pun to Villainous which is hinting to his wicked nature. * It is possible he is the Demiurge of universe 18. * he is feared by many even by his own brothers and God dare not to speak his name. * He is the big bad of the series because he was the one that caused all the evil in the first place, he caused almost every villain to join the side of evil, and was the one you caused earth to become a wast land in the first place. he was the one who orchestrated all of the discord in the multiverse, the one who corrupted William Braxxon, Malroc and Endgame, and was the most recurring character than any other villain with next to Nyarlathotep, Malroc van Darkstein, and William Braxxon. He was even the most smartest, powerful, and evil villain in the multiverse as well. * He is very similar to the Marvel cinematic universe Thanos. ** both were the big bad of their respected series. ** both are the feared being in the universe (for Nekrozoth's case, the multiverse). ** both had a vast army of otherworldly creatures and followers. ** they are genocidal. ** and both had been overarching antagonist until they finally become the main antagonist. * Unlike MCU Thanos, he is more sympathetic than Nekrozoth, he cared for Gamora and treats her like a daughter to him. Thanos thought he was doing the right thing and was trying to save the universe from itself, and he wasn't pure evil (while wiping half the universe is kinda messed up). while Nekrozoth is just flat out evil, knows that he is evil but just really don't care and enjoys it, doesn't even care for his children, and just want to wipe out all life so he can make a new multiverse to rule over. Thanos only kill when it's necessary, while nekrozoth kills for fun (though doesn't kill if he wants a person alive long enough), Thanos is not a complete monster (to some point of veiw), while Nekrozoth is, and Thanos is mostly sane, while Nekrozoth is fully Insane. Nekrozoth is far more evil than Thanos and more powerful than his is. Nekorzoth even said that he hate the movie interpretation of him and thinks he's weak. at the end of infinity war, you can Thanos felt regret from what he was doing, while Nekrozoth doesn't regret anything. Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Chaos Lord Category:Fighters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Villains Category:Devils Category:Indestructible Category:Extremegods Category:Defeats All Category:Magic Category:Kings Category:Masters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Rapists Category:Omniverse Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Leaders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Masters of Disguise Category:The Entities Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Absolute God Category:Anti-Gods